I'd Come for You
by Devils Puppy Dog
Summary: In a life full of strife and verbal abuse hows a boy to survive? Will he make it through the school year after having beat Voldemort during the Triwizard Tournament? AU after GoF Harry-sub Draco-dom Creature fic
1. Just One More Moment

_Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers, in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it_

Harry smiled and shook his head sadly at Ron's horrible joke. He patted him companion like on the back before pointing out that Hippogriffs wouldn't walk across the road. At his words Ron blinked owlishly not understanding his point.

"So? It's a joke Harry." He grumbled crossing his arms with a huff. Hermione just rolled her eyes as the trio headed towards the Great Hall for dinner. She muttered something about understanding why he wasn't passing many classes before pushing the large doors open with a slight shove. As soon as the door opened Harry shifted so that he could use his two friends as a shield unbeknownst to them.

The rumors and lies the daily prophet continued to spout were getting worse and worse, causing many students to actively seek him out to 'prank' or pick on him. With a relieved sigh, he sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table, fighting back a groan as Hermione and Ron sat across from him leaving him open to glares from all across the hall. He risked a look around and found his gaze turning to the Slytherin table to find Malfoy staring at him strangely. It was creepy and unnerving how intensely he stared across the room at him.

Harry shook his head and turned back to his pancakes, pushing Malfoy out of his mind for now. He couldn't help but snicker as Ron got smacked across the head for shoving a whole pancake in his mouth. "Jeeze Ron! Eat like a civilized person! Not a Neanderthal!!" Hermione hissed at him. Ron just shrugged sheepishly and started to cut his pancakes in half before shoving them in his mouth causing Hermione to groan and want to rip her hair out. Harry just bit his lip and stayed quiet as he ate his blueberry pancakes. After finishing he slung his bag over his shoulder and headed out the door waving at the bickering couple as he went and tried to ignore the hateful stares he was receiving.

Once out in the hall, he leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh. He leaned his head back against the cool wall behind him and closed his eyes not noticing a group of people coming out of the great hall decked out in silver and green.

"Look what we have here guys! It's Pothead!!!" Pansy sneered. Harry stiffened as he felt the group of people surround him. He suddenly wished he hadn't stopped in the hall and shifted so that he could take off if need be. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the group that surrounded him not at all surprised to find that it was Malfoy and his groupies.

"What do you want, Pug face?" he said softly his voice pure malice. He smirked as Pansy gasped and glared at him. It was then that he noticed that she was attempting to hang on Malfoy while he looked like he was trying to escape her. "A new look perhaps?" he asked with a smug look. He was surprised when Malfoy laughed at his words and shoved the girl off his arm. Harry stood there looking apprehensive as Malfoy moved closer a scare smirk on his face. Soon Harry found himself pressed between the platinum and the stone wall.

"Is little Potter scared?" he purred his breath ghosting across Harry's skin. He was nerving Harry out enough that he actually shoved the taller boy away. He stood there trying to glare angrily at the blond as he got up off the ground and dusted himself off, but failed miserably. Malfoy chuckled and moved forward once more stopping just short of pressing against him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said with a smirk before pulling his fist back and punching him in the side of the head knocking him out.

* * *

Harry groaned as he sat up in his hospital bed and rubbed his aching head. _What the hell happened? _He thought as he tried to remember. He groaned softly as it all came flooding back to him and knew he would have to take extra measures to stay away for Malfoy from now on. With a sigh he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up carefully wincing as the world spun around him. _Damn Malfoy can pack a punch…_ He thought as he rubbed his sore head. With a sigh he leaned down to pick up his bag, biting back a groan as the world spun a little more. He leaned back up carefully and headed for the door, intent on getting to his dorm and lying back down.

Mean while in the dungeon…….

_WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING!!!!!!! YOU HURT OUR MATE!!!!! _The veela in him screamed purposely racking his mind with pain. Draco bit back a scream as he grabbed his head and sat down on his bed wincing. _Damn it, he started it_ he growled back. He was rewarded with an even more painful stab of pain. _You better make it up to him soon. Or I will and you won't like what I have in mind. _the veela purred menacingly at him. Draco shuddered and lay back on his bed trying to figure out how the hell he was going to do this. With a sigh he started to shuffle through his things looking for a quill and parchment.

* * *

Harry sighed and rubbed his head as he lay there staring at the ceiling. He fiddled with his wand as he relaxed there knowing he was perfectly safe in his dorm. He noticed a piece of fluff beside his pillow and waved his wand at it and smiled as his bounded towards him in the form of a puppy. He petted the little fluff dog as he stared out the window calmly. He blinked in surprise as something landed on his chest that wasn't the little fluff dog. He sat up causing the thing to fall in his lap with a thump. He blinked at the paper wrapped bundle with a note attached. He carefully opened the note and started to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_Please don't think I'm one of those stalker fan types. I'm not; in fact I think I might have loved you from the moment I first set eyes on you. I am writing this letter because I want to get to know you better and I know you wouldn't talk to me in person. If this is acceptable please write me back and leave the letter in the astronomy tower until I can find someone I trust to take the letter and not read it. _

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Dragon_

Harry had to reread the letter several times before it lodged in his brain that he had a guy who liked him and wanted to get to know him. Now the whole guy thing was weird but to have someone to talk to sounded like a dream come true. He quickly set to writing back completely forgetting the little bundle that had come with it.

* * *

Draco hadn't been expecting to get and immediate response and headed up to the tower just to watch the stars. But not long after he got there a herd of elephants could be heard coming up the stairs prompting Draco to hide just in case. Thank god he did cause just as he ducked down to hide Harry came flying around the corner. Draco watched as Harry looked around for a place to put the roll of paper where it wouldn't be noticed but could still be found. Finally he decided on hiding it in the desk he usually sat at. After sticking it in the desk he hesitated for a moment and almost snatched the papers back but took off running down the stairs his robes whipping behind him as he ran. Draco waited until he could no longer hear the smaller boys running foot steps before standing up and moving to get the papers. He sat down at the desk and opened them up to read.

_Dear Dragon,_

_Thank you for writing me. I don't have many people to talk to that I can trust and I've decided that I'll talk to you about the things I can't tell Hermione and Ron because they'll either think im looking for attention of run to evil Dumbles. I hope that you will continue to write me and we can become great friends or even more than that._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

Draco couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He would know more about the Golden Boy than even his friends and the headmaster. He carefully folded up the paper suddenly wondering why there was no comment on his gift but shrugged it off as Harry's nervousness about writing someone he didn't know. He hurried off to plan his next letter and gift.

* * *

/AN: hope everyone likes my new story. Please leave your comments!!!


	2. I can't Believe

Hey everyone sorry about the delay! A certain idiot stepped on my laptop. *sweat drop* Anyway here's the next chapter.

Warning: Cussing and boy/boy love

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it u,_

_Forgive me now,  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow,_

Harry drummed his fingers impatiently on the table as he waited for class to start. After leaving the note for Dragon, he had noticed the paper wrapped lump on his bed. After much debating he opened it and found a miniature blue jay which promptly turned in to a griffin and rubbed against his fingers purring. Harry couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he stroked the griffin's back. He pondered on what to do with it not sure if it was a boy or if it even mattered since it changed form several times in 5 minuets. Shaking his head and smiling he created a little bed for it and set the now zebra with fairy wings into it.

Harry sighed as he thought about the cute little creature. He didn't know there were even that many creatures in the world- wizarding and muggle alike. With a shake of his head and a smile, he stood and headed off to class practically skipping. Ron and Hermione watched him with narrowed eyes trying to figure out why he was flinching at all the glares and whispers. "We have to tell him." Ron whispered quickly to Hermione. She nodded quickly in agreement and pulled out parchment to write a quick letter.

Draco watched trying to keep a smug grin off his face. It was very obvious to him that his mate was happy because of his gift. It made his Veela preen with pride.

_**Mate is happy so we are happy. **_His Veela purred happily. Draco resisted the urge to nod physically and settled for a thought of agreement.

He waited until Weasel and Granger weren't looking and headed after Harry quietly. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell which way he had went and ended up wandering around looking for him hoping to Harry watch in secret. He paused when he heard strange squeaking noises coming from one of the classrooms and cracked the door open to see what was happening.

What met his eyes shocked him to no end. Sitting on the floor, holding what looked like a slice of ham, was Harry. And he was holding the ham out to a wolf cub with wings. Draco was beginning to wonder if he had inhaled too many potion fumes when the cub moved meekly towards Harry and took the offered ham. As he watched Harry managed to get the cub to sit still and let him pet it very slowly. Eventually he even managed to put a collar on the young canine. All the while, Draco was trying to figure out where the cub had come from and how Harry had managed to sneak it inside. He shoved that thought from his mind as he watched his mate try and coax the cub into flapping its wings with little success. After a while Draco decided he should leave since classes would start soon and he didn't want to get caught outside the door.

Harry sighed as he shut the door behind him. He had been so hopeful that the cub would fly today so that he could put him back in the forest. He had found him on the edge of the forest with a broken wing and had healed it. He amazingly had a very easy time of sneaking the cub inside under his invisibility cloak and had been feeding and caring for t ever since. He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts and started off for class wondering if Hermione and Ron would question him about where he was.

He hurried to grab a seat in their history class ending up several seats away from his friends and in Slytherin territory. He kept his head down praying that he didn't end up near Malfoy or any of his crew.

"Hey look Draco, Its Pothead again." Pansy sneered. Several of the Slytherins snickered and looked over at their Ice Prince to see what he would do. Draco looked him over slowly, a smirk on his lips.

"Is that ham in your pocket or are you just happy to see me Potter?" he asked with a sneer. Harry's head jerked down to see that there actually was a piece of ham in his pocket and snatched it out trying not to blush.

"Sh-shut up Malfoy!" he snarled his eyes downcast. "Sh-shut up? Jeeze Potter I thought your grammar and comebacks were better then that." Draco countered with a sneer. Harry fought to keep from leaping on the other boy and teaching him a lesson in manners and just shook his head and turned away ignoring him.

This frustrated Draco to no end as he tried and failed to regain his mate's attention. As soon as the bell rang Harry was up and out the door like a shot. He moved as fast as he could through the halls quickly finding an empty hall to pause in. he reached up and wiped away his tears, frustrated that he would let Malfoy get to him. With a frustrated sigh he headed off to his next class.

After dinner was finally over Harry rushed up to the astronomy tower to see if Dragon had left him another letter. He was pleased to find he had and rushed off to find a quiet private place to read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm very glad you want to talk with me and I hope liked my gift. I was told it will turn into any animal that suits your mood. I'm not sure what to talk about with you so tell me, what is your life with the muggles like? What is your favorite food or candy? And your favorite color? I have found a way to easily send our letters to each other. In the box is a small blue marble. Place it on top of your letter and whisper the words __**animus material* **__and I will receive it._

_With love,_

_Dragon_

Harry opened the small box and looked in aw at the deep blue of the small glass ball. With a soft sigh, he put the lid back on it and shoved it into his pocket and headed off to write his own letter.

/A: animus material means soul mate. Please R&R


	3. Because You Know That

Hey I'm sure everyone hates me by now. Its been 3 years since I posted and I'm sorry.

Warning: Cussing and boy/boy love.

_By now you know that,_

_I'd come for you, _

_No one but you,_

_Yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to._

_And I'd fight for you,_

_I'd lie, its true,_

_Give my life for you,_

_You know I'd always come for you._

Harry crawled out of bed the next morning, red eyed and tired. He'd stayed up all night writing Dragon, finally sending his letter at 3 in the morning. He glanced over at his nightstand, pleased to find an envelope resting on his dresser. He snatched it off the dresser and darted for the bathroom. He slipped into the first stall, tearing open the envelope as he sat on the toilet.

_Dear Harry,_

_I never would have guessed your favorite colors were silver and green. I like black and green myself. I'm glad you liked your present and no it doesn't have a gender. Halloween seems kinda strange for a favorite holiday. I actually had to look it up before I wrote you back. I personally loved the Yule Ball. I enjoyed seeing you dressed up. Everyone knows you love Quidditch, but I too like to play. I actually didnt know your birthday was in July. Mine is June 5th. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Dragon_

Harry smiled as he read the letter. He hurried back to his bed, shoving the letter in his cloak as he dressed. He had to rush through the rest of his moring routine, making it to the Great Hall for breakfast 10 mins before classes started. He inhaled his cereal and orange juice, ignoring the glares he got from Hermione. He remembered to stow some sausage in his pocket for his cub, knowing he would need to feed him later.

"Harry you know we have double Potions today. Why are you running so late?" Hermione nags. With a grimace he makes up a lie about staying up late to study. She accepts this excuse happily before ushering him and Ron out the door. Harry groaned as she rushed them down the stairs to the Potions rooms, barely avoiding running into Pugface again.

"Eeeek! Pothead touched me!" she screeched grabbing on to Malfoy, who promptly shrugged her off. "Late as always, Pothead."he said with a sneer, his eyes noting how Granger wiped her hands on her robes after touching Harry. "What is it this time? Weasle forgot the other half of his wand?" he said with a smirk. "You take that back you slimey git!" Ron screeched flailing his arms dramaticly. "5 points from Gryffindor for tardiness and picking fights. Have a seat instructions are on the board." Snape hissed at them smacking Ron on the head on the way by. Snickering the Slytherins sat down, everyone else silently starting their potions. The first hour passed relitively quietly, at least until Ron and Neville dropped some unknown ingredient into their potion, causing it to coat the entire class. With a loss of 50 more points the Gryffindors managed to finish immediately slipped away to feed his cub, Draco following silently.

Draco watched silently as his mate once again tried unsucessfully to coax the cub to fly. He finally gave up for today, sitting down and pulling some parchment out of his cloak. Draco was pleased as was his veela when they realised that it was his letter. He watched as Harry reads it over and over smiling. Eventually Harry stood patting the cub on the head before moving to leave. Draco moved into the shadows of an alcove, waiting til Harry had moved down the hallway before following.

Dracos next class wasnt for another hour, so he decided to follow him for awhile. He watched as he was shunned and picked on where ever he went by Gryffindor s and Slytherins alike. Before long he had to leave for class, leaving his mate studying in the library.

Harry sighed as he waited for it to be time for his next class. Being a 6th year student wasnt all it was cracked up to be. He had read just about every book in the library by now thanks to the wizarding news. He had just worked up the nerve to look in the restricted section when Hermione came out of nowhere screeching at him about hiding. With a sigh he followed her to their next class glad she didnt have any more classes with him today. He doodled on parchment not really interested in the troll wars anymore. He found himself wondering what Dragon looked like. He found himself doodling a pair of eyes he kept seeing in his dreams, beautiful silver eyes that promised him the world. He sighed stuffing the doodle in his pocket before heading to lunch with the rest of the students.

He cried out as he was slammed into a wall, his arms pinned behind his back. "You're a disgusting freak, you know that?" a masculine voice growled in his ear. "I know what you are you little half-breed, and I won't stand for you distracting males here from their real mates." the voice growled, as he felt the males wand dig into his guts. "I dont care that he said you could be controled and subdued. I won't stand by while you seduce them." the male said something causing pain to blossom in his abdomen. He slid down the wall as he was released, the male kicking him once before vanishing. Harry blinked as his vision grew dark, wondering if any one would find him.

"...the freak right for teasing them!" a voice said as Harry slowly started to wake. "That doesn't mean they could try and castrate him Ron! We need him whole you idiot, or all the plans will be ruined!" Hermione hissed. Harry bit back a groan not wanting to alert them he was awake. He listen carefully hoping to hear more. "Shush you two. I do have other patients." Madam Pomfery growled at them, seemingly shooing them out. He sighed softly opening his eyes to do a body assessment. Thankfully all his bits seemed to be acounted for, so he closed his eyes to fall back asleep.

Harry stifled a grimace as Ron recounted for the 30th time of his heroic rescue, the tale growing more elaborate the more he told it. Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table wondering why no one had picked on him yet. Little did he know that Draco had went into a rage the day of the attack, making it clear to all creatures he would not tolerate attacks on his mate. Harry sighed in relief as students started to file out to head to the front gates and Hogsmead. It had been several days since the attack and he had agreed to stay behind and 'talk' with Dragon instead of going. He headed up to the common room, not at all suprised to find a letter and gift waiting for him.

_Harry_

_I really dont understand this obession you have with this Doctor Who stuff but I think you'll like your present. Now this cub you've been telling me about, how is he doing? Have you tried tossing him in the air? Thats how a freind on mine taught his owlets to fly. Anyway, I hope your stomach is no longer bothering you. Is Weasly ever going to shut up about finding you?_

_Love,_

_Dragon_

Harry smiled at his last sentence, picking up the wrapped object. He slowly unrapped it gasping in glee as his very on TARDIS and sonic screwdriver. A note said to activate by channeling magic through the screwdriver. Shrugging he did so and gasped in pleasure as the TARDIS dematerialized andd reappeared infront of him. Extremely pleased he quickly wrote Dragon back, telling him how much he loved his present, and no Ron would never shut up about it.

"How much longer are we going to have to keep an eye on the nasty freak. I mean he's not even human." Ron grumbled over his butterbeer. Hermione smacked him hissing for him to speak softer lest someone heard. "You know we have to watch him til he gets his inheritance! More so since that elf attacked him. I swear Dumbledore said watching a daerthen would be easy. I mean they are the basis of most creatures you'd think they'd want him around not fix him," she grumbled. "Either way Dumbledore better pay up, we did get rid of the Dark Lord during the Triwizard tournament." Ron grumbled.

Yeah I didnt feel like doing the whole die tom thing.

I'm very sorry for the three year wait. It took me 2 days to find my notes on this story to remeber where it was going. My sister has given me use of her tablet so expect better updates maybe even longer ones eventually.

Love

DevilsPuppyDog


	4. I've Been Blindfolded

Warning: boy/boy love, cussing, abuse and Harry haters!

Hey all

Just so you know the story is going to randomly match up with the books and Dracos veela will start to merge with him more as he gets closer to his birthday. Both boys will reach their inheritance over the summer, Harry's being somethinng kinda special.

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing_

_My mind was closing, now believing_

_I finally know just what it means to let someone in_

_To see the side of me that no one does or ever will_

_So if you're ever lost and find your self alone_

_I'd search forever just to bring you home,_

_Here and now this I vow,_

Harry groaned as Kicsi pounced on his face, currently in the form of a chimera, his sharp little claws pricking his skin. He swatted Kicsi off his face, rolling over to look at the wall clock. "Ugh, its 4am, Kicsi! Breakfast isn't for another 3 hours." he groaned running a hand over his eyes. He set the little shape shifter on the little bed he'd made, sighing. "Just let me sleep a little longer." he whined rolling over. He winced as Kicsi started yowling loudly, causing all the other boys in the door to curse and yell, demanding that he shut his pet up already. He sighed, standing to scoop up his pet and head off to take a shower.

Harry glared at Kicsi as he wiggled into his pants. "Just because I stayed up sending notes to Dragon, doesn't mean you can punish me by waking me up at 4 in the morning. " he growled chunking a wet towl at his clearly laughing pet. It had been several weeks since his attack, and Christmas was coming up fast. Harry had actually worked up the nerve to ask if he could meet Dragon for christmas. But Dragon was still on the fence about it, not sure if he was ready for Harry to know who he was. This had annoyed Harry and he had pouted refusing to write him back.

He wandered back into the dorm, Kicsi riding on his shoulder as he carried his dirty clothes to his bed, dumping them at the end of the bed where they promptly vanished before looking at his dresser, not suprised to see a letter sitting there for him. He picked it up, shoving it in his pocket before heading out into the common room, grabbing his class stuff as he went. The night before he had noticed Hermione studying some strange looking books. He decided to wander over and see what the were.

**So You Think You Have A Creature Inheritance?**

**By Regulance Riddenhorn**

_Shape Shifters and Where They Come From_

**By Tunkin Sonren**

Harry flipped through them, wondering why she was looking up creature inheritance if she was indeed a muggle born. One word in particular caught his attention. Daethren - the classification for an unknown shapeshifer, or a shapeshifter who hasn't come into they're inheritance. He wasn't sure why but he could have sworn he'd heard it used before but he couldn't place where. With a shrug he left the common room, heading to see his cub, excited because today he was letting him loose back into the forest.

Harry laughed softly as the gangly cub bounced up and down licking his face as the stood just outside the forest. He gently shoved the cub towards the trees, smiling when he only hesitated for a moment before taking off into the woods, yipping happily. With a sad smile, he headed back in, wincing at the glares he recived as he wandered into the Great Hall, the morning post just now arriving. He sighed as he saw the pile of howlers waiting for him. He sat down, casting a quick _incendio_ on them before eating his breakfast.

He waited till the hall was mostly full before leaving, knowing that way he was less likely to run into wandered through the halls stopping in a shadow alcove to pull out Dragons letter, thinking about reading it. He squeaked in suprise as he felt someone step close behind him, a soft voice whispering in his ear. "Are you still mad that I was nervous about meeting you?" the voice asked causing Harry to immediately relax against him. "Less so now." he replied. He inwardly marveled at how safe he felt with Dragon's arms circling his waist. He moved to turn to look at his not quite boyfriend, frowning when Dragon's arms tighten around his waist. "Dragon..." he whined. He felt him tense up and decided to do something daring. He closed his eyes tight and turned quickly, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek, but some how managed to kiss him on the lips. Harry gasped as he was pressed against the wall, Dragon's lips hungerily devoring his. His hand fisted in the taller males robes, tugging him flush to the smaller boy.

Draco couldn't help himself as he pressed his mate against the wall, ravishinig his mouth. He groaned into their kiss as Harry pulled him against his smaller body. He pulled back from the kiss noticing Harry's eyes where closed. Taking advantage of the moment, he kised his way down his mates throat, pausing to leave his mark. He smiled against the flushed skin of his mates neck as he moaned and squirmed, clearly enjoying the attention. He pulled back resting his forehead against Harry's, sighing before kissing him lightly one last time. "I promise you'll know who I am before school gets out." he said softly, stroking his loves cheek. With that he pulled away, disappearing down the hall before Harry could gather his wits enough to even look. He paused out side the door to the common room, before changing his mind and heading off to the perfects bathroom, needing to...settle his nerves.

Harry touched his lips gently, marveling at what had just happened. He was slightly embarrassed by how aroused hehad become just from Dragon kissing his neck. With a blush he darted out of the alcove, hurring to his next class, Kicsi crawling up out of his bag and onto his shoulder, in the form of a thanator. Harry settled into a desk at the back of the class, watching Kicsi bat a paper wad around as he waited for DADA to start. He had gotten in trouble with Umbridge a few times, saying that the Voldemort had indeed been real damnit, and why couldn't they learn defensive spells? So far he had detention this weekend but he wasnt worried, writing sentences was easy. He glanced up as the Slytherins walk in, noticing that Malfoy's hair was dripping wet, causing it to fall in his eyes in the most strangely attractive way. Harry blinked several times as he examined that thought, wondering when Malfoy had become attractive. Shrugging he looked to the front of the class sighing as Umbridge to them to read their handbooks again, the stupid things were only 100 pages long.

After class he darted to the door, dismayed to find the Slytherins already crowding the door. With a sigh he moved to back up not wanting to get stuck in that mess and backed into someone. He turned quickly muttering apologies, hypnotized by the silver eyes he was looking up into. He took him a moment to realkzed that the eyes-person was saying something, which brought his attention to the fact that he was drooling over Malfoy in fact. With a darken blush on his cheeks he dashed from the room, his robes flying behind him.

Draco watched as his blushing mate darted from the room, his veela giving a rumble of pleasure. Draco found himself pleased as well, Harry had been somewhat ogling him. With that pleasant thought he left the DADA room, heading towards the pitch to get ready for practice. As he headed down the hall to the locker rooms, he paused hearing voices ahead.

"The Headmaster isn't pleased that your not spending time with Harry, Ron. He said to remind you of your contract." Hermione snapped smaking said red head on the shoulder. "But he's so bloody boring, always playing with his damn pet thing or wandering around the grounds." Ron grumbled rubbing his shoulder. "It doesn't matter. You have to keep him away from his mate who ever he is, til the Headmaster can go through with his plans." Hermione snapped. Draco bit back the urge to hiss with his veela, not wanting to give himself away. "Now go!" she snapped, shoving him down the hall. Draco leaned against the wall a moment longer think about what he had heard. He couldn't tell Harry, he wasnt sure that would even help. He just had to continue to be sneaky about seeing his mate, knowing it was only a handful of month before school got out and he could begin truly courting him.

Harry wanted to rip his hair out. Ron was following him everywhere, not even letting him urinate in peace. When it was time for Transfigurations class, he took off for the class room sitting down quickly. He held his breath as the Slytherins beat Ron to the door, almost fainting when Draco, when did he become Draco? , sat next to him. He looked over at Draco, his eyes snapping forward when he realized he was being watched by the male in question. Kicsi had changed into a little spotted cat, batting at Draco's hands and sleaves. "No Kicsi!" he hissed, tugging the cat away. He froze when Draco chuckled, a strange quivering going through him at the sound. "Its alright I don't mind." he said softly. Harry fought the urge to stare at him in open mouthed shock, just barely doing so. He shrugged and turned to the lesson, quickly becoming immersed in learning about changing into a animal.

* a thanator is the Black feline creature from Avatar

So I hope everyone likes it. I stayed up till 4am trying to make this chapter longer so I could post before bed. I forgot that my sister/beta had went to bed so it had to wait til in the morning. Thanks for all the reviews I love reading them!

R/R


End file.
